- Prouve-le -
by LittlePoiZon
Summary: OS - "Prouve-le" Hurle-t-il les yeux brouillés par les larmes [Sterek]


• Repost, après une erreur de manip' de ma part, de cet OS •  
Bonjour à tous ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! J'ai peut être un peu trop regardé la nouvelle pub pour Miss Dior avec Natalie Portman... Et ça a donné ça...  
 **Disclamer** : Teen Wolf et son univers appartiennent à _Jeff Davis_ , il est gentil. Ceci est un Sterek, et c'est du 1254% guimauve toute rose avec des petits bonbons en sucre doré en forme de coeur dedans. Rien que ça.  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

-Je t'aime.

-Alors prouve-le, Hurle-t-il les yeux brouillés par les larmes.

-Que je te le prouve, et comment ? En te disant pour une énième fois que j'aime me réveiller à tes côtés, quand ton corps est nu et entortillé dans les draps que tu m'as subtilisé pendant la nuit ? Quand ta peau est si pâle que tes grains de beauté ressemblent à des comètes sur la voie lactée ? Que je t'aime assez pour aller me jeter à la mer depuis le ponton sur les bords de l'océan, alors que tu sais pertinemment que j'ai le vertige, mais que pour l'euphorie dans tes yeux j'irai jusqu'à escalader la Space Needle à Seattle ? Que j'aime nos moments de folies, ceux où l'on a encore 17 ans, où l'on est complètement commandités par nos hormones et qu'on se chasse dans le manoir faisant fie de tous les autres qui nous observent ? Que je t'aime comme au premier jour où je t'ai vu descendre les escaliers de chez moi, nu sous une de mes chemises et que mon loup à su qu'il avait trouvé son compagnon pour la vie alors que moi je restais les bras ballant juste trop estomaqué par tant de toi pour savoir quoi dire ?  
Que j'ai encore gravé sur ma peau et sur mes rétines ces images de nos vacances en Grèce, de nos nuits sur la plage, de nos heures passées à regarder le soleil rougeoyant se refléter dans l'eau, de ton corps sous le mien à l'abri des regards, dans cette chambre qu'on a fait notre pendant quelques semaines ?  
En te rabâchant encore combien je chéri nos escapades à Paris, à se foutre du monde dans la capital des amoureux, dans ce lieu magique où tu t'es mis à genou au pied d'une dame de fer illuminée de toute part, mais qui pourtant ne brillait pas assez pour concurrencer les étoiles dans tes yeux ?  
Que j'aime même nos disputes insignifiantes, où tu boudes et me rejettes pour nous revenir deux fois plus amoureux encore ?  
Que rien ni personne n'aura plus de valeur pour moi que toi, ton sourire si ridiculement époustouflant, tes mauvaises habitudes et le son de ta voix lorsque tu prononces mon nom ?  
Que pour toi je serai prêt à tout recommencer, et à refaire les mêmes erreurs si tu m'aimes toujours autant. Pour toi je laisserai tout, tout de suite, maintenant. On plaque tout, on prend la Camaro et on fait le tour du pays. On prend le bus et on part en Alaska. On s'enfuie loin, rien que toi et moi. C'est ça que tu veux ? Je le veux aussi. Je veux aller me baigner à la lueur des astres de la nuit dans une mer turquoise et si chaude que tu n'hésites pas à y entrer. Je veux tes mains sur mon corps, caché sous un drap comme dans un cocon. Je veux des paillettes dans tes yeux lorsque la première chose que tu vois au réveil c'est moi et je veux pouvoir jouir de savoir que ce qui provoque tant d'effet chez toi, c'est moi. Je veux des perles de pluies qui gouttent de tes cheveux parce qu'on a oublié de prendre de quoi s'abriter avant de partir en excursion dans les bois, et je veux tes lèvres chaudes sur les miennes comme pour me dire que ce n'est pas grave tant qu'on est là toi et moi.  
Je veux les frissons, comme au premier jour, comme nos premières fois. Je veux le tourbillon des grands jours. Je veux l'ivresse de nos corps qui dansent. Je te veux. Je t'aime. Alors sèche les larmes qui gâchent tes joues mon amour, prend le temps de retrouver ton sourire, celui qui ferai pâlir d'envie le soleil tant il m'illumine.  
Je t'attendrai au bout de l'allée. Je serai le mec en blanc.

* * *

Didoum ! J'espère que ça vous a plu... ne frappez pas l'auteur, elle a partiel demain... ça serait cool qu'elle puisse tenter au moins de décrocher la moyenne !  
A la prochaine

Des bisous et vive le Sterek (et la guimauve et vous tous)


End file.
